attrapemoi
by jdconndrary
Summary: Harry et Ron sont « sexuellement » attiré par les deux serpentards les plus sexy de tout Poudlard mais refusent cependant de l’admettre. Mais une soirée va tout chambouler
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **jdconndrarry

**Disclaimer :** tout est à JK ROWLING mais l'histoire elle vient de mouaaaahhhhh heeuuuu ! nan pas mon esprit tordu ! nan mais ohh lucy !pfff nawak celle la quand même ! elle veut même pas me laisser faire mon ti délire solo ! missante !

**Couples : **HPDM (évidemment !), BZRW (j'les aime trop aussi !),…pour les autres c'est du « surprise, surprise » comme dit lucy (attention avec un accent anglais la moucate !)

**Résumé :** Harry et Ron sont « sexuellement » attiré par les deux serpentards les plus sexy de tout Poudlard mais refusent cependant de l'admettre. Mais une soirée va tout chambouler.

**ATTRAPE-MOI**

**CHAPITRE 1**

-Putain ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Draco Lucius Malefoy, tu M'EM-MER-DEUUHH ! Saleté de putain d'enfoiré…tu-tu-tu (NdA : censure indispensable la !) ! Mais tu fais chier ! Quel sale con ce mec ! En plus de m'emmerder tous les JOURS, il le fait aussi tous les SOIRS ! Nan mais quel sale…

Et le pôôôôvre Potter gueula un nouvel enchainement de juron.

pas du tout ironique hein ? ispice di cone d'auteuse

'bah quoi ? J'fais c'que j'veux d'abord ! et puis ta gueule, hein !'

Bien je disais…pardon…reprenons !

-Encore un rêve bien citronné avec la fouine blonde ?demanda une voix avant d'éclater de rire.

-La ferme Ron ! t'es vraiment pas drôle ! Bordel, mais c'est un vrai chieur !

-Arrête ! t'as envie de lui, c'est comme ça, avoue-le ! réussit à dire le p'tit rouquin entre deux étranglements de rire.

-Ca te va bien de dire ca, grand frère, commença Harry avec un p'tit sourire en coin, mais toi dans tes rêves, l'acteur principal c'est bien un p'tit brun aux yeux marrons voire même jaunes, nan ? Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle encore ? humm laisse-moi réfléchir… Harry fit mine de réfléchir. Ca y est ! Zabini. Blaise Zabini.

Alors là, les ricanements de Ron cessèrent immédiatement. Un cassage radical !

(Ho, l'auteuse, calme ta joie ! 'la ferme Ron, j'fais c'que j'veux d'abord !' ron : j'suis pas d'accord ! 'm'en fous' ron : mais ! t'es méchante ! 'rolala, m'excuse ! je reformule :…oh et puis nan, j'aime bien c'que j'ai écrit, fous la paix maintenant mon ron chéri ! ron : bah oui c'est ca rattrape toi !tssssss !...)

Les deux amis allèrent se doucher puis se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en se taquinant mutuellement en s'attirant des œillades et clins d'œil de filles comme de garçons ( NdA : bizarre bizarre hein ? ptdr !) sur leur passage.

**.o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o. .o0o.**

Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la Grande Salle hyper bruyante. Les Gryffondors rigolaient comme des malades aux blagues de Seamus et Dean, les Poufsouffles chantaient des chansons romantiques (ils chantent pas, ils gueulent, c'est faux à vous péter les deux tympans !), les Serdaigles étaient occupés à comparer les petits défauts de leur devoir à rendre et les Serpentards, une partie se moquait des autres tables et l'autre se tordait de rire en écoutant Malfoy raconter des conneries, pour pas changer quoi !

Ils allèrent directement à leur table. Ron glissa comme pour pas changer (bah oui, l'éternel maladroit !) et Harry essaya de rattraper mais tomba lui aussi (en fait, ils sont deux !). Aucune table ne relevèrent cette frasque vu que ces deux-là étaient non seulement réputés par leur succès auprès des filles –et des garçons- (bien qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent pas) mais aussi pour leur maladresse exemplaire (de vrais dangers publiques). Bref, quand ils avaient enfin réussi à s'asseoir, c'était pour retrouver (bah faut pas être trop surpris !) Hermione dans un bouquin de mille pages (ui c'est vrai j'exagère pas !) puissance dix !

Heu Hermione ! On est là ! dit Harry.

J'avais remarqué comme toute l'école à mon avis ! lança Hermione. On peut vous entendre à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Ho ça va, hein ! Merci bien ! grogna Ron avant d'engloutir son petit déjeuner aussitôt imité par Harry (Ah oui, j'avais oublié, ce sont aussi les deux plus grand goinfre de septième année, euh nan rectification, de TOUT Poudlard aussi !).

Allez les garçons, on y va ! On a …

Potions ! complétèrent Harry et Ron avec une tête à faire peur (en fait ils ont eux-mêmes peur mais leur tête à eux fait vraiment peur (ya un tas de « peur » !). Vous me suivez ? Nan ? Rolala ! C'est bon allez ! On laisse tomber ! Revenons.).

Arrêtez les mecs Rogue est vraiment pas si…euh…chieur ! Attends Harry il a tout de même arrêté d'être injuste envers toi. Juste un peu de temps en temps, mais plus rarement qu'avant quand même, avoue-le !

Hmpf ! Allez Ron, on y va !

Au fait Harry, dit Hermione, n'as-tu pas rêvé d''une petite fouine blonde par hasard ?

Tu M'EMMERDES MIONE-EEEUUUHH ! gueula le petit Potter.

Il marcha d'un pas énervé et rapide.

Oups ! fit Hermione. J'aurais p'tet' pas dû !

Non t'aurais pas dû ! répondit le rouquin n°6 (avant y a Charlie, Bill, Percy et les jumeaux ! Excusez la connerie profonde de l'auteuse ! ).

A suivre…

**Ma bêta correctrice aya** : Super ! je kiffe a mort ! continue comme sa ma puce ! et dépêche pour la suite ! t'as envoyé a Line ? moi en tout cas je trouve rien a redire !

**Ma bêta correctrice lucy** : J'aime pas ! Je kiffe ! C'est trop bien avec les fautes en moins c'est génial ! Bon j'attends le prochain chapitre ! Tu attends quoi ? Hein ! Tu veux que je te tape ?

**Mouahhhhhh : **Aaaarg ! lucy c'est moi qui te frappe la ! elle me soule ac ca c'te meuf ! ° !

Meuh nan jtaime fort meme si j'dois supporter ca tous les jours je le ferai kan mm !

Bisou à vous les tites meufs et merci d'être mes correctrices, sans vous qu'est ce que je ferai ? je me porterai bcp mieux surement ! meuh nan partez pas, j'étais en train de plaisanter !

Nan revenez ! me laissez pas ! si vous revenez j'écris tout de suite la suite, c'est bon ? ;p

Ah enfin, vous etes revenues ! be, pourquoi cette feuille et ce stylo ? quoi tout de suite ?

Bon j'vous laisse mes lecteurs chéris, il me faut écrire la suite sinon jvais me faire taper !

Bisouxxsss ! à très bientôt!piouc piouc sur votre joue droite! attends l'autre coté aussi tourne la tête!

wala! vous naime!


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **jdconndrarry

**Disclaimer :** tout est à JK ROWLING mais l'histoire elle vient de mouaaaahhhhh heeuuuu ! nan pas mon esprit tordu ! nan mais ohh lucy !pfff nawak celle la quand même ! elle veut même pas me laisser faire mon ti délire solo ! missante !

**Couples : **HPDM (évidemment !), BZRW (j'les aime trop aussi !),…pour les autres c'est du « surprise, surprise » comme dit lucy (attention avec un accent anglais la moucate !)

**Résumé :** Harry et Ron sont « sexuellement » attiré par les deux serpentards les plus sexy de tout Poudlard mais refusent cependant de l'admettre. Mais une soirée va tout chambouler.

**ATTRAPE-MOI**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Harry continua à marcher, l'esprit dans ses pensées quand il vit Malfoy, adossé à un mur, un sourire sur le visage, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux mercure.

Alors là, il va me le payer cette enflure! Pensa Harry

Harry s'approcha dangereusement vers Malfoy. Celui-ci se redressa, une lueur de peur qui disparut presque aussitôt dans les yeux. Et sans pouvoir l'esquiver, il sentit le poing du balafré s'écraser sur son bôôôô visage!

- Sale enfoiré, ça t'apprendra à m'faire chier jusque dans mes rêves! Hurla Potter avant de s'éloigner.

- C'est déjà bien Drake, il rêve de toi! Dit son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

- Ferme ta gueule Blaise! Répondit Draco qui courut après le Gryffondor. Oh saleté de Griff, dit-il en plaquand Harry contre le mur. Nan mais ça ne vas pas ou quoi?! Tu m'fais chier, t'as vu c'que tu m'as fait?

- Lache-moi Serpent! En plus de m'emmerder la journée, tu viens me faire chier le soir! Oups! Merde!

- Quoi! T'as dit quoi?

- ...

- Potty! Ohé!

- ...

-Fous moi la paix! Réussit il à dire avant que Draco ne pose brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Harry se débatit avec force puis se laissa aller. Draco se fit plus doux et sa langue vint chatouiller celle de Harry et bien assez tôt elle commencèrent un ballet. Le bassin de Draco bougeait, révelant sa petite " tension ". Harry se sentit excité lui aussi et bougea aussi ses reins en feu.

Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de Draco et déposa des petits bisous dans son cou puis le suça, lécha, modilla...Draco gémit. Tout les deux glissèrent jusqu'au sol en s'embrassant. Tout à coup, Harry sursauta et se leva, Draco en fit de même. Harry se confondit en excuses et sortit de la salle, le coeur battant la chamade, l'esprit embrouillé.

Il s'appuya contre le mur et se dit: " J'ai aimé ça...j'ai aimé ça et j'en veux encore et plus... "

Il se dirigea vers le cours d'Histoire de la magie en tournant en long, en large, en travers et toutes les positions possibles!

° Putain j'ai raté le cours de Rogue! Je vais me faire tuer!° ( Nda: Je précise que Rogue est très différent de notre saga préférée!)

Il était devant la porte du cours quand la sonnerie retentit. Ron et Hermione le rejoingnèrent 5 minutes plus tard.

- Tu pourrais nous dire la raison de ton absence Harry?

- Bien sûr, je peux...mais j'le f'rais pas-heu!

- Que...quoi? Mais pourquoi? Essaya de demander Hermione.

- Mais nan! T'inquiètes pas j'vais l'dire mais pas tout de suite.

- Et pourquoi?

- Parce que Ron et moi, on va en Histoire de la magie et toi en arithmancie!

- Mais,...heu! Oh putain! J'vais être en retard! Toi et ta connerie! Bon ben Ron te donnera les devoirs! A+! dit Hermione en zig-zgant à travers les élèves pour rejoindre sa classe.

- Harry? Chuchota Ron

- Hmm?

- Pourquoi Malfoy te regarde comme ça? Depuis qu'il est arrivé, il te regarde bizarrement et avec haine!

- Hein? Où ça? Il est où? Demande Harry en tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

Deux rangée devant et deux tables à sa gauche se trouvait la blonde ( Draco: La blonde, elle t'emmerde sur les 4 largeurs! Nda: Ta gueule Draco où tu vas devoir attendre HYPER longtemps avant de pouvoir réembrasser Harry! Harry: Mais t'as pas le droâââ! Nda: Maille pas toi! Draco: C'est bon allez continue! Nda: dit-il en grognant! Draco: TA GUEULE!) Lorsque Harry croisa son regard, Draci tourna la tête vers Blaise et commença à lui parler. Il était appuyé contre le mur, tourné vers le centre de la classe.

- Ron, il faut que j'te dise! Dit le gryffondor en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. Celui-ci s'était endormi et le brun le réveilla en lui balançant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Aaargh! Harry qu'est que tu m'veux!

- Ben j'te le dirai pas alors! Je te dirai pas c'qui s'est passé avec Malfoy!

- Quoâââ!?! Qu'est ce que...Ron se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une tête de chien battu et continua:...tu as fait avec la fouine, Harry Potter le magnifique mon meilleur ami que j'aimeuh taaaaaant!

Harry éclata de rire qu'il parvint à transformer en toux. Malfoy le regarda avec une pointe de tristesse puis ses yeux reprirent aussitôt leur impassibilité.

Il raconta au rouquin ce qui s'était produit. Ron fit une tête de con ( Ron: hem hem! Nda: Jtm? Ron: -- ), genre putain-mais-comment-ça-s'fait-une-chose-pareille. Avec sa même gueule d'abruti, il regarda Malfoy puis son ami puis re Malfoy puis re son ami ( il a fait sa peut-être 10 à 15 fois au moins)

- Et...hem...qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors? Dit Ron quand il reprit sa tête normale.

- C'est tout simple: J'ai adoré, j'en veux encore et j'en aurai!! Mouahahaha!

- Tu pète un cable la Ryry!

- Oups! Fit Harry avec une tite bouille d'enfant. En fait je crois que, non j'en suis sûr, je vais tout faire pour l'avoir pour moi et comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, j'vais t'aider pour Zabini! Dit le brun en rangeant ses affaires et sortant de la classe!

- HEIN?! QUOI!!!!!!? Mais...t'es pas un peu CINGLE des fois!

- Tu verras on y arrivera. Tu le désires non?

- Heu...oui répondit-il timidement.

- Dans ce cas, c'est décidé! C'est partiiii, dit Harry en tombant!

Ron aida Harry à se relever et ils prirent la direction de leur dortoir car ce soir, c'est vendredi soir et c'est synonyme de FIESTA! ( Nda: Ouai! Fais péteeer! Draco, Harry, Zabini, Ron: Yèèès! On va danser! Arriba Arrribaaaa!)

Les deux griffondor se frayaient un chemin quand le ptit rouquin( Nda: affole pas Ron, je sais que t'es grand, c'est juste parceke ça passe ! Ron: -- ) apperçut leurs serpentards. Il donna un coup de coude à Harry et celui-ci remonta son regard et croisa une paire de z'yeux mercure.

Enfin, ils sont censés être mercure, se dit Harry, mais là ils étaient d'un bleu incroyable. J' savais pas que ses yeux pouvaient changer de couleur! ( Nda: Harry le sait pas encore mais ses yeux sont bleus parce qu'il y a du désir H: mais si je le sais! Nda: mais pas encore dans ma fic-euh! H: Pfff!) Harry le détailla et se mordit la lèvre inférieure que le blond observa d'un air très interessé.

Les deux serpentards s'approchèrent, un sourire espiègle, voir malicieux sur les lèvres. Arrivé à la hauteur de Ron, Zabini lui donna une tite tape sur les fesses. Ron, qui, ne s'y attendait pas, sursauta et rougit violemment. Il ouvrit la bouche pour "insulter " le serpentard quand celui-ci justement le fit taire d'un baiser. Il commença par poser ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin qui décida d'approfondir de lui même. Blaise fut agréablement surprit puis se dégagea doucement et rejoignit rapidement Malfoy qui avait les lèvres rougies par le baiser avec un certain brun aux yeux verts à lunettes ( H: C'est moi! C'est moi! C'est MOUAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!)

Les deux serpentards retournèrent à leur dortoir avec tous les deux un sourire vraiment con sur leurs visages! ( Nda: Putain! Harry et Ron les ont contaminés d'une force! ) Ils devaient se préparer pour aller fêter l'anniversaire de Draco!

**X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.**

**Note d'auteur :** Bon, j'suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour tout le retard! Mais j'espère que la suite de cette fic délurée va vous plaire!

Un trop gros problème d'ordi tout pourri m'empêche de poster maintenant qu'il a démenagé dans ma chambre (huhu) alors c'est LucyMalfoy qui va poster pour moi!Bon en revoyant ce que jai écrit sans poster l'envie me démangeait de finir plus loin, mais bon c'était le voeux de Lucy donc wala!! mais jvous promets un prochain chapitre beaucoup plu slong!! du moins je l'espère!!

Bisouxxsss en espérant que vous aimerez!

**Note de Lucymalfoy:** Cette fic devait être postée depuis un bon moment mais je suis vraiment la paresse incarnée! Pardonnez-moi s'il vous plait!!!!! Elle est aussi très courte et encore une fois c'est de ma faute, en effet ma Cristy-chou m'avait laissé carte libre concernant l'arrêt de ce chapitre et j'ai décidé d'être non seulement paresseuse mais aussi sadique! ( niark, niark, niark!!!) Alors régalez-vous!!!!


End file.
